Tidal Wave
by alexp
Summary: Rory's still at Yale, but what if it was Tristan Dugray, naked in the hallway? Is it fate or are they destined to repeat old mistakes.
1. The Other Place

Rory woke up in the middle of the night. She heard a noise out in the hallway and walked out of her suite. A naked guy is sleeping on the floor.

"Hi…" Rory began, attempting to wake the guy up.

"Tristan?" she exclaimed, as it dawned on her just who is in her hallway.

"Hey, where am I" Tristan began confused, before looking up to see who had woken him up.

"Mary" 

Rory stood there completely speechless.

"I have no clothes on" he continued.

"Ah, I kind of noticed that too" Rory replied, finding her voice.

"So um Rory, it's good to see you". 

"It's good to see you too…" Rory started, before realising what she was saying, "I mean you in general not, you, naked you" she continued blushing slightly.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Uh well, I'm not quite sure, I remember drinking in my room with my suite mates, then there was some kind of dare, and the rest is a little blurry"

"You're going here"

"Yep, I live in Durfee, second floor"

"I can't believe I haven't seen you around" Rory speculated, struggling to regain her composure.

"Well I only moved in yesterday, I got held up at home" Tristan replied, starting to stand up.

"Oh, here take my robe" Rory quickly offered, holding it out and then turning around.

Tristan took the robe and covered himself. "What Mary, are you shy"

"I'm not quite ready for the Tristan, Full Monty"

"Well, when will you be?"

"I'll choose to ignore that comment; you really haven't changed have you" Rory sighed.

"Oh I've changed, more then you could imagine" Tristan retorted smirking. '"Thanks for the robe, the blue does wonders for my complexion".

"So will you be alright getting back to your room" Rory asked, crossing her arms to try and warm herself.

'Um, about that, my keys were kind of in my jeans and they seem to be MIA" Tristan replied sheepishly. "And my roommates were kind of planning of making a night of it" he continued.

"Is this your way of telling me you need a place to crash" Rory caught on.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind" 

"Oh I mind" Rory shot back, 

"Please" Tristan replied back, casting what could be described as a puppy dog expression in her direction.

"Follow me" Rory relented, "You can sleep on the couch. I don't like it anyway".

"Harsh, after all these years and still with the denial, when are you just going to admit that you're madly in love with me" Tristan replied teasingly while following her into the lounge room.

"All these years and you're still delusional, all I'm madly in need of is sleep its three in the morning you know" Rory replied, getting blankets from the cupboard.

"Ah come on this is fate, after our tragic parting, me whisked away to military school, us never getting our chance and then two years later you rescue me from the perils of waking up to find a hundred girls staring at my ass, you can't ignore fate"

"I can and will" Rory replied laying out the blankets on the couch.

"Mary, how you hurt me" Tristan smirked as he hoped onto the freshly laid sheets.

"It's Rory and go to sleep"

Tristan settled down under the blankets and rearranged the pillows.

"So how's bagboy?"

"It's three in the morning, do you really feel like discussing my love life" Rory replied perching on the edge of the armchair.

"Huh, evasive, not going well"

"He's getting married"

"Not to you, I assume"

"No" Rory replied quietly "We broke up about a year ago"

"What happened?"

"There was kind of another guy"

"Rory Gilmore, the scarlet woman"

"It wasn't like that, it just kind of happened, we were friends and then I just…"

"Couldn't resist temptation" Tristan smirked as he put his arms behind his head.

"No, he was just…; I don't know. I just couldn't control it"

"Well that's what happens, we can't decide who we're attracted too, no matter how much we try" Tristan replied seriously, "So are you two still together?"

"No"

"Well, a lot's happened since I've been gone"

"You've been gone a long time" Rory replied quietly.

"I better get to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Rory finished, getting up from the chair and quietly making her way to her room.

"Night"

"Night" Rory replied.

"Hey Mary"

"Yeah" Rory returned stopping.

"Um… Sleep well"

"Ok" Rory shot back yawning as she turned off the lights. 

Tristan Dugray, Rory thought as she got into bed, back in her life, and the thought brought a smile to her face.

To be continued…


	2. A Different Light

"Rory" a voice yelled from the lounge room, waking Rory from the dream she was having which involved the cast of Saturday Night Live moving to Stars Hollow and Will Ferrall challenging Taylor for his position as head of the town planners association.

"What" she replied still groggy.

Paris entered the bedroom slamming the door behind her and stood over Rory's bed. 

"What do you mean, what. Tristan Dugray is on our couch" Paris yelled.

"So" Rory replied waking up.

"What's he doing here, hell what's he doing in this tri-state area" she continued.

Rory sat up slowly, yawning. "You're going to wake the whole building".

Paris just stared at her.

"He goes here and we sort of, ran into each other last night" Rory informed her.

"Ran into each other, is that code for have your way with him and then throw him out of the room when you're done?" Paris asked forcefully.

"No, God no, who do you think you're talking to, it's me Rory, not Louise" Rory shot back indignantly.

"I know it's just a shock, I mean I hadn't heard he was coming here" Paris contemplated sitting down on her bed.

"Me neither" Rory added.

"So what now" Paris asked.

"Well I think we better get him out of here before Tanna wakes up because she might have a…" Rory began before being interrupted by a shriek, followed by the slamming of a door.

Paris and Rory ran into the lounge to see a half awake Tristan with a bemused smirk on his face, sitting up on the couch, covering him self with a blanket.

"This girl came in and she just freaked out" Tristan re-laid.

"Oh that was just our roommate Tanna" Rory answered.

"She's not really used to seeing half naked men on the couch" Paris continued.

"Paris, do you live here too? How did that happen, Rory didn't mention it last night" Tristan asked clearly surprised, turning his attention to his old friend.

"Yes I live here, unlike you, so why don't you go back from whence you came" Paris answered back and then turned around and re-entered her room.

"Good old Paris, I see she hasn't changed" Tristan surmised.

"You'd be surprised, she has a boyfriend now and it's pretty serious" Rory replied.

"Must be some guy to put up with Paris" Tristan joked.

"Hey she's not that bad, she's just different" 

"I'm just kidding, but I am surprised you and her are friends"

"Yeah well people change, and without you there to cause trouble, we worked through our differences" Rory replied.

"Sure, it was all my fault, and now you two are braiding each others hair and swapping wardrobes" Tristan answered sceptically.

"Well I wouldn't go making matching bracelets just yet but we're defiantly on the way"

"Good"

"Yeah, Good"

"So I better get going before too many people catch me in my cornflower blue mini robe" Tristan informed her getting up from the couch.

'Hey, I bet if you wear it you'll start a new trend for fall" Rory shot back.

"I might not be Kate Moss, but I can shake my thing" Tristan joked as he headed for the door. "I'll get this back to you soon, ok" he added.

"Sure" Rory replied "Bye" closing the door behind him.

This was too surreal she thought. Tristan was at Yale. She had to admit it was nice to see him, he had changed, mellowed out a little maybe they were finally on the way to being friends. 

                                                   ***

Rory entered her anthropology class and looked around for her friend Kate. She had met Kate on her first night, when Loralai had thrown the impromptu food tasting party. And was pleased when she turned up in her intro to cultural anthropology class. Rory was making the effort to reach out and meet people besides the ones randomly, or forcibly in Paris case, assigned through housing. Kate was about Rory's height with light brown hair, brown eyes and dimples. She had gone to high school in Boston and lived down the hall in Durfee.

Rory spotted Kate waving from her seat in the crowded lecture theatre. Rory weaved her way through the seats until she found the empty spot reserved for her.

"Hey" Kate greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi" Rory replied back settling into her chair and putting up the table.

"How's your week been, did you have fun at the party the other night" she asked.

"I don't know if fun's the word, I ran into this person I knew from high school" Rory answered thoughtfully.

"Old flame"

"No just, I don't know how to explain it… so how about you" Rory asked changing the subject.

"Its weird because that's kind of what happened to me" Kate explained excitedly, "It seems half of my prep school is here, I caught up with some guys I knew from school Jake and Phil, who are living on the second floor, they lucked out because they got roomed together and we hung out with their new roommate who came late"  

"Hold on a minute, his names not um Tristan is it" Rory asked apprehensively.

"Hey, do you know him" Kate asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, I know him" Rory replied. At that moment the professor arrived interrupting there conversation.

Rory attempted to pay attention but was thrown. It was some kind of coincidence that once again Tristan was entering into her life. But it was just that, a coincidence right, it didn't mean anything.

                     ***

Rory and Kate went to get coffee after class. They cut across campus and managed to snag a converted outdoor table. 

'It was really weird, because Jake and I weren't close in high school but the other night we talked for like four hours" Kate said out of the blue.

"I guess a different environment brings people together" Rory replied as a brown haired, brown eyed guy wearing a White Stripes T-shirt sat down at their table.

"Kate, fancy seeing you here" the guy said making himself comfortable.

"Jake, why don't you have a seat" Kate replied back sarcastically.

Jake ignored her, "So what are you guys up to" he asked.

"Just getting our coffee fix for the afternoon, this is Rory by the way" Kate informed the new member of their gathering.

"Rory, sounds familiar" Jake replied "I know I've heard that name somewhere recently" he continued.

"She knows Tristan" Kate supplied.

"Oh" Jake said slowly giving her an indescribable look.

Rory suddenly realised that her next class started in five minutes and said goodbye.

"Hey Rory" Jake shouted after her "Our floors having a party on Thursday, make sure you stop by our room". 

"I'll try" she returned heading to class.

                                     ***

On Thursday night, Rory realised that the reading for the week was on closed reserve in the library, and this would be her best chance to get to it before she went home for the weekend. She decided to forgo the floor party even though Paris, Kate and even Janet had tried to convince her otherwise.

She finally finished around 11, and made her way along the lighted paths back to the dorm. As she approached Durfee she could hear music coming from the second floor. It sounded like something by Good Charlotte, and she was momentarily glad that she hadn't gone to the party. Four hours of that, and she might have had to throw herself out of the window.

When she got to the stairs, she saw in the corner of her eye, a figure sitting silently on the park bench across from the dorm entrance, his back to her.

"Tristan" she asked tentatively, wandering across to get a closer look.

Tristan was slouched back on the bench, staring up at the stars, with headphones on and oblivious to the fact someone was there.

Rory tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to jump slightly and her to jump back in return.

"Hey" he said quietly as he turned his head to see who it was.

"Mind if I sit down" she asked, he shook his head in reply.

 Rory put her books on the bench and took a seat next to him. 

"What are you doing, I thought you would be up at the party, I hear you rooms prime real estate" Rory asked somewhat confused at Tristan's choice of location.

"Yeah well it kind of sucked, did you hear the music, I just needed some peace" he replied.

"Oh" Rory supplied, "Do you want me to go" she asked making to leave.

"No, stay" he returned.

Rory settled back into the same position Tristan was in, and looked upwards.

"Do you know Mars, is the closest it's been to earth for 80 years" he said softly pointing it out over the horizon. "See it's the brightest one over there".

Rory looked to where he was pointing; amazed at how much it stood out, and the fact she had never really noticed it before.

"You should have seen the stars in North Carolina" he continued wistfully. "We were in the middle of nowhere so there was no smog or pollution, it was so different to here".

"Do you miss it" Rory asked.

"Yes and no, the place was beautiful and it was good to get away from Hartford but the rules… it was too much, your life was planned every second of the day"

Rory looked at him and the realisation came over her that maybe he had changed, or maybe she had just never really known him to begin with.

"Plus there was a serious lack of girls" he continued slipping into his trademark smirk.

Rory sighed smiling, maybe not that much she thought.

"What were you listening too" she asked changing the subject.

"Longwave, have you heard of them"

"Oh yeah, kind of The Stokes meets Pete Yorn" 

"Well, you could put it that way" he replied.

"That's the way my friend Lane puts it" Rory replied staring back up at the sky.

"I'll lend you the album, and then we'll see" 

"Deal"

Rory suddenly remembered Jake's look from the other day. "I met your roommate Jake".

"He mentioned that, I didn't know you knew Kate, she's nice, huh" Tristan replied.

"Yeah I know, anyway he… kind of acted a little strange"

"Oh" Tristan replied back, somewhat apprehensively.

"Yep, so I was wondering what exactly did you say happened the other night?" Rory questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, they just um… well when I didn't come home they assumed"

"Assumed what"

"Well that the girl whose robe I was wearing was the girl I …"

"And you didn't say anything" Rory answered back standing up and raising her voice.

"It's not like that; I just have a reputation…"

"What reputation, you've been here like two minutes, no one knows you here, why do you have to live up to the reputation you had at Chilton"

"I don't, I just…" 

"Look I don't care" Rory shot back picking up her books and running inside.

Tristan just sat where he was and watched her go.

To be continued…


	3. All The Little Things

Rory closed the door behind her, and sat down inside leaning against the doorframe. She placed her hands in her head and tried to erase all thoughts from her mind. 

It was Sunday night. She had just gotten back from her trip home to Stars Hollow for the weekend. She had thought it would be a good chance to get away from things. Firstly, Tristan whom she had managed to avoid since their encounter on the bench. Secondly, Kate and Paris who were hounding her as to what had happened the other night. They had reported back to her that as they were hanging out in Jake and Tristan's suite, Tristan had stormed in without saying a word, closed the door to his room and refused to come out for the rest of the night.

Yet when she had gotten back home things just became more confusing, she had run into Dean and as it turned out, it was the weekend of his wedding. She had followed Luke's advice and not gone but just seeing it happing from her vantage point behind a tree had struck her with overwhelming feelings of anxiety and confusion. When she had seen Lorelai, she had pretended she was fine, but the whole trip back to Yale her head had been racing with thoughts. 

It's not like she wanted Dean back, or wanted it to be her he was marrying, but now he was gone forever. It seemed so final, he was her first love. What if she never found something like that again. She thought that she had found that with Jess but when that had ended badly… Perhaps Dean was her only chance for true love. She then tried to tell herself that was ridicules, she was so young but…And it was never ending, she just kept thinking herself around in circles. 

Rory tried to contain herself by looking around the common room. It was dark and strangely quiet, she realised she was the only one back. Paris was visiting Jamie, Janet had a running meet and Tanna had gone on the biology club field trip. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She grudgingly got up and opened it hoping whomever it was would leave quickly.

"Rory" Tristan stated, sounding surprised. He was dressed in jeans and a grey top, that she reluctantly concluded, brought out the blue in his eyes. He was holding her robe, which had been folded and looked like it had been washed.

"Kate, said you had gone home for the weekend" he continued.

"I just got back" Rory replied steadily, casting her eyes sideways to avoid looking at him.

"Oh" he replied "I was just going to drop this off with one of your roommates" he added, handing her the robe.

"Thanks" she replied softly. The fact he was standing there was throwing her head into a spin.

"So, I guess I'll just go" 

"Uh huh" Rory murmured back rubbing her eyes with her hands. Why was she feeling so emotional, she wasn't that angry at him, she felt that she had overreacted the other night, how could she be angry at him for just being who he was. But the fact he was there, was just bringing everything to the surface, Jess and especially Dean…

"Hey, are you ok" Tristan asked looking concerned, in a way that reminded her of the way Dean used to look at her

And with that Rory fell apart, she began crying hysterically, her shoulders shaking with emotion. Tristan stood there momentarily unsure of what to do. He then wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest and continued sobbing. He stroked her hair and just let her let it all out. 

And that's how they stood until Rory began calming down. She eventually subsided, and began hiccuping uncontrollably, as she tried to regain her composure.

"There's just something about me that makes you cry, huh" Tristan stated trying to lighten the mood. Rory tried to raise a smile but was thwarted by a hiccup.

"Is it that I smell or something because I've never had any complaints before" he added half heartedly. Rory smiled, despite herself.

"Well at least this time, I know it can't be about Dean" he said jokingly. Rory immediately started up again.

"Oh" he replied catching on. "I'm sorry".

"No, it's…hiccup…fine. I'm um fine" Rory tried to protest pulling away from Tristan's chest.

"Sure" Tristan replied sceptically.

"Oh god, look at your shirt, I got mascara all over it" Rory replied coming too.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Tristan smirked. This in turn caused Rory to sigh, but also smile.

"I can't believe I let you see me like this, I'm acting like such a girl"

"Well, you are a girl" Tristan shot back

"I'm glad you noticed" Rory drawled.

They stood there silently. Before she exclaimed;

"I must look like such a mess"

"You look fine"

"Really"

"Well no, you look like you've been hit by a truck"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Hey I've got an idea" Tristan began "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll be back in fifteen, ok"

"Ok" Rory replied somewhat hesitantly.

Once Tristan had left Rory went and had a shower and changed into some fresh sweat pants and a long sleeve top. The shower made her feel better, as had the crying. She realised she had been bottling so much up and it had felt good to just let it all go. Unfortunately, that had to be while Tristan had been there. But the way he had looked at her when she answered the door had just released something in her. 

She heard him rustling around outside the door and went to open it. He was standing outside, laden down with things. In one hand were two cops of coffee and a DVD, in the other what looked like a pint of ice cream and a bag of cookies.

"I ran out of hands to knock with" he stated.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked letting him in.

"Well is it just me, or did you seem kind of upset" Tristan smirked sarcastically.

"Actually I think it's just you"

"And I wanted to apologise for the other night, I was a jerk"

"Yes"

"And I shouldn't have let them assume that anything had happened…"

"Continue" Rory interrupted.

"Or could happen or would ever happen between us" he added, "And I promise to clear up any misconceptions"

"Apology accepted"

"Good" Tristan smiled with a relieved look on his face, "So can we have ice-cream now. It's mint fudge swirl".

Rory nodded and led him over to the coffee table where he unloaded.

"Coffee for you" he added handing her a cup, as he took one for himself, after putting a movie in the DVD player.

"So now there's a movie, I thought it was just ice cream" Rory asked, feigning annoyance.

"Yes there is, one from my private collection"

"Is it dirty" Rory asked sceptically.

"No, just the greatest movie of all time" Tristan replied settling back onto the couch.

"Sure" Rory smirked "Let me guess, does it star Steven Seigal"

"No but it does star Corey Feldman pre-rehab"

"Gremlins?"

"Close, it's…"

"No let me guess" Rory interrupted, getting into the game.

"Also starring Sean Austin, before he become a Hobbit"

"The Goonies" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner" Tristan replied.

"Now, that is a great movie"

"I know"

"Who would have thought you'd have the taste of a twelve year old boy"

"Hey, that hurts, what's your favourite movie Miss Maturity"

"Willy Wonka" Rory retorted without missing a beat.

Tristan smiled, "Are you ready" he asked getting comfortable.

"Uh huh, you know when I was eight I saw this with my Mom, and the afterwards I wouldn't go near a blender for a week"

"Well you should be ok, I don't see any blenders, but that can opener over there looks mighty scary"

"Shut up" Rory replied hitting him with a pillow.

"Make me" Tristan shot back grabbing the pillow he was sitting on and getting her back.

"Hey, that hurt" Rory stated faking pain.

"Ok, truce" Tristan ventured holding out his hand. Rory took it and accepted, "Let's be friends"

"Are we?" Tristan asked seriously

Rory thought about it for a moment, "Well, I wouldn't say we're friends just yet, but we are in the pre friendship stages"

"There are stages"

"Yep, seven"

"Very precise, does this mean we can watch a movie together"

"I guess that's allowed" Rory replied smiling, and with that they started the movie, both immediately becoming engrossed in the world of pirates and treasure.

To be continued…


	4. Make Me Whole

Rory sat at her desk and attempted to begin work on her politics essay. It was amazing how quickly the work had begun pilling up. It seemed like only yesterday that she had moved into her room, and now all the work seemed to be due in the one week. She was interrupted in her attempts to study, by very perturbed looking Paris.

"I hate him" she exclaimed, slamming the door behind her as she entered the room.

"Hate who" Rory asked swinging around in her chair.

"My Contracts Law TA, I specifically booked an appointment at 2:15, to go over my paper and what time did he arrive, 2:37. Which in turn made me late for my next class and now my whole day is ruined!" she explained pacing back and forth.

"Well maybe he was held up" Rory speculated calmly.

Paris ignored her and continued on "And guess who I ran into, Brad, that little weasel. Apparently he goes here too, are they letting just anybody in. First, Tristan who is practically a deviant, and now mouse boy. Where are the standards people".

"Paris you need to calm down, and Tristan's not a criminal he just made some mistakes, besides aren't you the one who told me that his family practically financed half of the buildings on campus" Rory replied calmly.

"Yes, so he brought his way in, that's even better" Paris commented, finally coming to a halt and sitting down on her bed.

"Come on he's not like that, he's actually kind of nice" Rory stated.

"I know, I'm the one who told you that, well at least he used to be, who knows how he's changed" Paris replied calming down.

"I think it's for the better" 

"So what's going on between you two, anyway" Paris inquired.

"We're friends" Rory replied.

"Friends?" Paris asked sceptically.

"Yes friends, well almost friends, I don't know how much I can trust him yet"

"Well I wouldn't blame you" Paris said quietly.

"I know he hurt you" Rory stated sympathetically.

"He did, but that's in the past" Paris replied attempting a smile "But are you sure you two can be friends, you know he always liked you".

"Even if he did, that was years ago so much has changed, we're both different people now"

"Not that different" Paris mumbled.

"Hey, we can be friends, if you and I can become friends anything is possible right?"

"I guess, just… be careful alright, Tristan has and always will have issues" Paris stated seriously.

                      ***

Rory made her way up stairs to Tristan's suite, she had promised to return the CD he had lent her the other week, so he could study to it. He too had looming deadlines, and she was actually surprised at how worried he was about them. Apparently military school had changed his work ethic. She knocked on the door to the suite and Jake answered.

"Hey, are you looking for Tristan? Because he's locked up in his room being a geek" Jake informed her as he led her inside.

"Rory" Kate called from her position on the couch, where she was channel surfing. She seemed to spend more time in the boy's room then her own. It didn't hurt that the boys had even more of a fancy electrical set up then Rory.

"Hey" she replied waving and then making her way over to Tristan's room and knocking. He had the room to himself, as his roommate was yet to arrive, and Jake and Phil were rooming together.

"Come in if you're sexy" he called out.

Rory entered to find Tristan hunched over his laptop, papers spread across the room. Besides the mess it was pretty sparse. One wall was covered in a Hives poster and a map of the solar system. The other contained his bed which was covered in a chequered blue bedspread and at the window stood a telescope.

"Hi" He replied nonchalantly, briefly looking up from his work.

"I came to return your CD" Rory replied.

"Just chuck it on the bed. So what did you think?" he asked turning away from the computer.

"It was amazing, you were right, I bow down to your taste in music"

"Hey what do you know, I'm always right"

"And always modest too" Rory shot back.

"What was your favourite track?"

"Defiantly, _everywhere you turn_ although track 7 is really growing on me"

"Yeah, you kind of have to listen to it a few times"

They sat there silently but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"So how's your…" Rory begin before being interrupted by Jake and Kate bursting into the room

"Guess what Jake's just had the best idea, his family has a house at the beach and since no ones' using it this time of year, why don't we all go for the weekend" Kate explained excitedly. 

"Yeah, come on guys, everyone's so stressed out we need to get away, and Tristan I know after Thursday you're totally essay free" Jake continued.

"We can leave Friday night and be back by Sunday afternoon" Kate informed them, sitting on the bed next to Rory.

"I don't think so" Rory replied "Isn't it a bit early in semester for a trip, and won't it be really cold?"

"That's half the fun, it will be totally deserted. We'll have the beach to ourselves" Jake informed her matching Kate's level of enthusiasm.

"It's really beautiful up that way. We can have a bonfire on the beach, toasting marshmallows…" Kate continued.

"Getting eaten by bugs, frostbite, sand in my clothes, yeah real fun" Rory replied back.

"Come on, Tristan convince her to come" Kate pleaded turning her attention across the room.

"Hey I haven't said I was coming yet" Tristan said light heartedly holding up his hands.

"Man, you have to come, we need to take your car, it's the only one big enough to hold the keg" Jake joked.

"So you only want me for my jeep, don't I feel loved" Tristan replied feigning hurt.

"So are your in" Jake asked expectantly.

"Sure, why not" Tristan returned.

"Rory" Kate asked as all three of them turned to stare at her.

"Ok, I give in" she replied, although something was telling her that she was going to regret that decision.

      ***

At five o'clock Friday night they met in the parking lot at the back of Durfee. They had decided the boys would take Tristan's car and the girls, who also included Kate's roommate Allison, would take Kate's car. The boys took the lead with Jake giving directions and Kate's car followed.

They spent the first hour of their trip listening to the mix CD Allison had made. Allison had short blond hair and grey eyes that changed color in the sun. She was from the west coast and amazed at how cold it was for November. Kate and her had immediately gotten on well, however there two suitemates Jessica and Emily were a different story. Both were constantly at each others throats and Kate had conceded that one reason for the trip had been to get away from the two of them. 

Another reason I believed, was a desire on both Kate and Jake's part, although somewhat unconsciously, to have some alone time. Although neither would admit it, something was going on between the two of them, they had been practically inseparable all semester, but both insisted they were just friends. But even Rory could see there was more to it.

    ***

Both cars pulled up in front of the two story beach house, a few hours later. It was situated on a large block with the Atlantic Ocean as its front yard. Although Jake was probably one of the most down to earth guys you could ever meet, it was clear that his family had money. Yet the house wasn't extravagant, it had a nice homey feel to it.

They trooped into the kitchen putting the groceries down on the table and setting there bags on the floor. For some reason Phil had packed more then all the girls combined.

"Hey Phil, were only here for two days" Kate laughed, as if reading Rory's mind.

"I like clothes, what can I say" he shot back defensively but smiling at the same time. Phil had bright red hair, blue eyes and a big smile. He somehow managed to go out almost every night, but still maintain his GPA, a fact which astounded Jake. He was also perpetually unlucky in love, although he always seemed to get a girlfriend they only ever lasted a few weeks before he was unceremonious dumped. Rory was unclear as to why because he seemed like the nicest guy possible.

"How about we settle into our rooms and then go about making some dinner" Jake began taking charge.

"Kate, Chris why don't you take my sister's  room, upstairs to the left, Phil and I will take the one with bunk beds on the right, the bathrooms at the end of the hall and Rory, Tristan um…there's only one room left, it's the downstairs double so…" Jake continued before Tristan interrupted him.

"I'll take the couch" He stated quickly grabbing his bags and heading to the living room.

"Ok, cool then we're set" Jake replied talking to the room in general.

Rory took her bags and went across the hallway to her room while the others ventured upstairs. Her room was beautiful; it had rich blue walls, an ornate silver dressing table and a large double bed with white linens and an off-white duvet. It also had its own bathroom. She put away her things and changed into jeans and a white knitted turtleneck as it was freezing in the house, apparently the furnace took a while to heat up and the house was not made for the cold.

  ***

After dinner Jake, Phil and Tristan collected wood for a fire while the girls got hot chocolate and snacks ready in the kitchen.

"So are you glad you came?" Kate asked Rory, as she heated milk on the stove.

Rory was staring out of the window, at the waves crashing on the shore.

"I guess, it really is beautiful out here" she replied.

Allison joined her at the window, "Yeah the view is something" she agreed her eyes on the guys as they set up the fire.

"That's not what I meant" Rory replied defensively.

"I know, but that Tristan, I swear if I didn't have a boyfriend…" Allison said thoughtfully.

"But you do" Kate shot back pointedly from the stove.

"I can look can't I, so what about you Katie, you and a certain brown haired guy whose name rhymes with cake"

"Shut up" Kate replied.

" I see the looks you two give each other, every time you're in a crowded room with him, first you pretend to ignore him, then he pretends to ignore you, this is followed by some childish teasing and then you disappear for the night, each too wrapped up in each other to notice anybody else" Allison continued.

"Not true" Kate stated defensively.

"Rory back me up here" Allison protested.

"Well…" Rory started.

"See she agrees with me" Allison said smiling. Kate meanwhile remained silent pretending to concentrate really hard on pouring the milk into the cups.

The boys then walked in, all three shivering.

"It's freezing out there" Phil stated grabbing a mug. The others quickly followed suit.

"The fire is all set, is the food ready" Jake announced.

"Almost, why don't you guys grab some chairs and we'll meet you out there" Kate replied avoiding his gaze.

The guys set up outside and Rory went to her room to grab a jacket and scarf thinking about what Allison had said about Jake and Kate. She wondered what exactly was holding them back when everyone could see that they were perfect for each other.

When Rory got outside Phil and Allison were deeply involved in a discussion about the merits of Becker, Allison could not believe anyone could like that show while Phil insisted that it was a classic. Rory had to laugh, maybe that explained Phil's luck with the ladies, his taste sucked.

Kate was paying way more attention then was necessary to her the CD player as she tried to find the right button in the dark, while Jake was obviously miffed at her indifference to him and had moved to the opposite side to her, under the pretence of stoking the fire. 

The only free chair was next to Tristan, who was leaning back staring at the sky. Rory joined him.

"It's weird, huh" he stated.

"I know, how could anyone like Becker" Rory replied laughing.

"No, although I agree,  I was just thinking how many more stars there are out here, I mean they're always there, it's just in the city we can't see them" he said thoughtfully.

Rory tuned to look at him, the firelight was the only source of light and his face was half in shadow. He was dressed in loose jeans and a suede jacket with a fur trim. She could see how his jaw clenched as he concentrated on distinguishing the constellations. He looked so peaceful by the ocean, totally different to the way he looked when she used to see him everyday at Chilton in his tie and blazer.

"Ok guys" Jake interrupted her thoughts, as Kate finally found the right switch and _Jimmy eat world_ came blaring out. "Time for a game" he stated dramatically standing up, a beer in hand the hot chocolate abandoned.

"Pin the tail on the donkey" Phil joked.

"Musical chairs" Allison joined in.

"People, people, grow up, I'm talking about Truth or Dare" He continued.

"Oh yes that's real mature, what are we twelve" Kate responded settling back in her chair.

"Hey its fun, remember last time, Tristan" Jake exclaimed looking at Tristan and smirking.

"I'm not drinking tonight" Tristan shot back somewhat embarrassed.

Rory realised that this was somehow connected to their initial encounter in the hallway.

"Come on guys, I swear it'll be fun, who's in" he continued.

Phil and Allison immediately raised there hands, followed somewhat grudgingly by Kate. Rory looked at Tristan and he apprehensively waved a hand "Sure whatever, but I'm going first" he stipulated.

"Rory" Jake asked pointedly "I promise nothing embarrassing, at least to you".

Rory reluctantly agreed against her better judgement.

"Alright, everyone's in, before we start anyone for a drink" he asked going over to the keg. Kate, Phil and Allison agreed while Tristan and I stuck to our mugs.

Once everyone was settled, Tristan started "Ok payback time, Jake, truth or dare"

"Dare" Jake replied back immediately.

"I dare you to go strip down to your boxers and jump in the ocean" 

"Deal, too easy" Jake agreed taking of his jacket.

"Don't, It's freezing out there and you've been drinking" Kate informed him worriedly

"I didn't think you cared" Jake shot back somewhat viciously.

"I'll watch out for him" Tristan spoke up.

"And I'll get some towels" Allison ventured running into the house.

"Fine, whatever" Kate said softly, defeated.

Rory sat there wrapping her arms around herself as the wind picked up. The others ventured out to the edge of the ocean to make sure Jake completed his dare adequately but Kate stayed behind with her.

"He'll be ok" I assured her.

"I know it's just I …"

"You what", Jake interrupted her as he came back soaking and shivering wrapped in the towels Allison had procured.

"Um, It's my turn" she replied.

Kate then proceeded to make Phil reveal his most embarrassing moment which somehow involved a camping trip and a snake.

When it got around to Allison she had a mischievous grin on her face;

"Ok Kate, truth or dare" she asked.

"Truth" Kate shot back.

Allison thought for a minute "Who do you at the moment have a crush on?" she said lightly.

In the firelight Rory could see Kate turning red, but the guys remained oblivious.

"I mean dare" she replied.

"Ahh" you can't do that Jake informed her now fully clothed.

"Yes I can" she replied indignantly.

"Uh, no you can't you said Truth so you have to answer" he challenged her, before relenting, "Allison it's your call". 

"She can change" she replied "ok then I dare you to kiss um… Jake"

"No" Kate replied straight back.

Jake clutched his heart "How you hurt me" he joked, "Am I that repulsive" he continued.

"Fine, come here then" she said quietly. Allison's grin widened while Phil cheered them on, Tristan was staring at Jake intently with a strange look on his face.

Jake made his way around the fire to where Kate was sitting, Kate stood up slowly unwrapping her scarf. They stood there silently for a minute staring at each other.

She slowly placed her hand around his waist pulling him a little bit closer. At that moment a wave of thunder rolled over and everyone jumped slightly except for Kate and Jake who were to busy staring each other down.

Rory looked up at the sky and realised in the last ten minutes giant clouds had rolled over the previously clear sky.

"It looks like it's going to storm" Phil stated and at that moment the rain began pelting down. Tristan, Rory, Phil and Allison all grabbed whatever was closest and ran for the house.

Once they got to the balcony and had put all of their stuff down Phil exclaimed;

"Hey, where's Jake and Kate"

All four of them turned to scan the beach. Rory made out the shadowy figure of the pair of them, still standing where they had left them except now they weren't apart. Kate had her arms around Jakes waist, while his arms were wrapped around her neck. Both of their heads had hair plastered to them and their clothes were soaked yet they were oblivious.

"Go Jake" Phil yelled.

"They're going to get pneumonia" Allison stated.

"Or electrocuted" Rory ventured as she noticed flashes of lighting over the horizon.

"Leave them alone" Tristan stated softly.

They all silently agreed and headed inside. Phil and Allison decided to call it a night and went upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

"I think I'll turn in too" Rory stated.

Tristan nodded back in agreement making his way into the living room, "Night" he ventured.

Rory replied night in return, as she made her way to her room and got ready for bed. She changed into her blue flannel pyjamas with the pink sheep on them and climbed under the covers. Relieved that at least in her room the heating had come on.

Rory tossed and turned. She heard Kate and Jake come in about a half hour later and make their way upstairs. She then tried listening to her Discman, but the music just made her mind more active. At about 1:30 she got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to get a class of water.

From there, she heard rustling sounds, and went into the living room to see what the noise was.

As she walked in she was struck by how cold it was, obviously the heating hadn't came on in here, she thought.

Tristan was tossing back and forth, unable to get comfortable on a couch that was about a foot to short for him. His feet hung of the edge and he looked like a mummy wrapped up in blankets.

"Rory?" he asked softly.

"Yeah it's me, I couldn't sleep" she replied whispering.

"Me...e too" he replied shivering.

"It's freezing in here" Rory stated. "Are you ok" she continued as she went around the couch to get a better look.

"I'm f..fine" he replied still shivering.

"No you're not", she shot back feeling his forehead, "You fell like ice".

"It's um ok" he mumbled feebly.

"Don't be such a baby, you can't sleep out here"

"No really I'm fine"

Rory just looked at him, wondering why he was being so difficult.

"Come" she ordered. Tristan just nodded and unwrapped himself from his cocoon of blankets. To reveal the sweatpants and long sleeve top he was wearing as pyjamas. Rory led him to her room.

Once they were inside Tristan stared at the bed apprehensively.

"Look, I know this is weird but I can't let you freeze to death, I don't want this to turn into Weekend at Bernie's" Rory informed him matter of factly.

"Just stick to your half of the bed and I'll stick to mine" she continued "We're both adults, ok".

"Are you sure?" he asked still somewhat confused.

"Yes, get in" Rory replied as she climbed under the covers, Tristan followed her lead and did the same.

The both lay there on there backs staring at the ceiling.

"Ok, this is weird" Rory ventured, her brave facade fading.

"I couldn't agree more" Tristan replied.

"But we're just going to have to get over it, there's no other solution, ok"

"Ok"

Tristan rolled over attempting to get comfortable and Rory did the same. At that moment a bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

"I still can't sleep" Rory informed him.

"Me, neither"

"There's something about storms isn't there" Rory began "When I was little my Mom used to tell me that thunder was because the angels were bowling".

"Then what was lighting" Tristan asked rolling over to face her.

"When they got a strike"

Tristan laughed in reply "Who would have thought that you and I would ever have ended up like this, in bed together discussing the weather"

"Anything's possible" Rory replied softly, pausing before continuing, "I wanted to thank you for that night, you know with the crying".

"No problem, I was just glad I could help" he replied.

"It started because, that weekend when I went home it was Dean's wedding"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I knew it was happening, but actually seeing it was…"

"No need to explain" he stopped her "I get it first love and all that, believe me I saw you two together"

"When did you see us together?" Rory asked.

"That dance at Chilton, in the courtyard, you're here to eternity moment"

"Oh that" Rory replied sheepishly, her mind recalling the day.

"Yeah, you said you hated me, kind of sticks in one's mind" Tristan smirked.

"I never hated you"

Tristan was silent for a moment "Well I wouldn't have blamed you, I was an ass" he said smiling.

"You were" Rory agreed smiling back.

"You know I'm really glad for Jake, and Kate, I swear that guy puts on such a front but you wouldn't believe how much he likes her, or for how long he has. You know how they went to school together, well he always liked her he just never made a move. You should have seen his face when he realised that she was going to school with him"

"I think she really likes him too, she was just scared of getting hurt, of putting herself out there" Rory replied yawning.

"I get that, but if you never put yourself out there how will you ever know" Tristan 

Rory shrugged in reply as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Tristan stared at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts.

"Rory" he began looking over to where she lay, he realised she was asleep and pulled the duvet up over her shoulder.

"Night Mary" he whispered as he rolled over attempting sleep of his own.

To be continued…


	5. Take Me Back

The sunlight streamed through the window, waking Rory from her slumber. She rolled over in the bed trying to gain her bearings. At first she thought she was at home in Stars Hollow, confused as to why she was not in her dorm room. It then dawned on her; she was at Jake's beach house. She opened her eyes suddenly remembering what had happened last night. Tristan had slept in her bed.

Rory searched the room for any sign of the boy she had once loathed but came up empty.  The smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen brought her back to reality.

She put on her robe and made her way out into the kitchen and was surprised to see she was the last one up.

"Morning, sleepy head" Kate laughed settling down at the table next to Jake.

Phil and Allison were across from the two newly found love birds digging into their breakfasts. She looked up and saw Tristan standing at the stove flipping the last in a mammoth pile of pancakes.

"Trithtan cookesd!" Allison mumbled with a mouthful of toast.

"For all those of you who don't speak mumble, she's trying to say that our good friend Tristan here, got up early and made us all this fantastic breakfast" Jake informed me cheerfully.

"Who knew" Phil added, tucking into bacon and eggs.

Tristan just smiled as he carried over the pancakes "I am a man of many talents, beside I woke up really early and there was nothing else to do".

Rory smiled as she poured her self some coffee and loaded up her plate. This was defiantly a different side to the Tristan she knew.

Tristan took his place at the head of the table and they all enjoyed the banquet he had put on.

"So, Tristan did you sleep alright on the couch" Jake asked, helping himself to some more juice.

"Um yeah, it was a fine, a bit on the cold side" he responded smirkingly.

"Sorry man, I'll set up a fire tonight" Jake replied.

Tristan leaned over and whispered to Rory "I wouldn't want them to assume anything" he stated smiling.

Rory nodded nonchalantly, although the gesture made her smile inside.

     ***

Later that afternoon Rory sat on the couch going over some of her readings for class. Jake and Kate had gone for a walk about an hour ago and were yet to return and Allison and Phil had taken Kate's car into town to gather some supplies.

At that moment Tristan came bounding in from the porch like a four year old holding a bucket and pail.

"Look what I found!" he informed Rory excitedly.

"Your lost childhood" Rory retorted.

"Funny, you should go on the road" Tristan replied back sitting on the couch next to Rory, disturbing her books.

"What" Rory asked putting down her folder.

"Let's build a sandcastle" 

"Tristan, we're college freshman, we don't build sandcastles" Rory exclaimed exasperated.

"Why not, you build snowmen, right"

"So"

"Well it's the same thing, only you don't have to wear mittens"

Rory stared at the goofy smile on his face; he looked so innocent she had to relent.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, are you?"

"No"

"Fine, lets go, but I'm in charge" Rory stated leading him outside and down the steps to the beach. Tristan trailed behind like a puppy who had just been told it was dinner time.

After arguing about the distance from the shore at which they should start. Rory insisting that it had to be far enough so the tide wouldn't come in, while Tristan argued that the sand had to be wet enough to "mould properly". Eventually they managed to put together a half decent sand castle with four towers and even a moat.

"Now we have to decorate it" Rory concluded wandering up the shoreline to look for some shells. 

She collected some pretty crescent shaped ones and began walking back to the castle when she noticed that Jake and Kate had arrived back. They waved at her from the porch where Kate was leaning against Jake on the swinging chair. Rory could hear the faint strains of David Grey from the stereo and smiled at the picture the two made.

"It's nice, huh" Tristan informed her interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, it is" Rory said wistfully as she arranged her shells on the towers. It wasn't that she was unhappy being single, she loved her new life, she had great friends and a great family and town to go home too, but seeing the two of them together brought back pangs of days gone by and that feeling of being connected to someone, sharing something that nobody else could understand.

"So are we done" Tristan asked, standing up and attempting to shake some of the sand off of his jeans which were now soaked.

"I think so, but how about some seaweed for the moat" Rory answered surveying their creation.

Tristan nodded and began gathering some up, trying to avoid the waves in the process.

"So are you going to help" he asked jokingly "Or is this a man's job".

"Yes, I've always believed, women collect the shells and men fetch the seaweed, it's a time honoured tradition"

"I think you're just too scared to touch it"

"Well, there's that too" Rory replied.

"Oh really" Tristan shot back thoughtfully, "So what would you do if some got in your... hair". And with that, he launched towards her seaweed in hand.

"No" Rory squealed back running down the beach "Don't" she added.

Tristan quickly caught up to her at which point she quickly ducked under his arm causing him to pivot suddenly and fall to the sand allowing Rory to get away.

"Owe" Tristan yelped.

"Are you ok" Rory asked turning back and kneeling down over him.

"No I think I hurt my…" he began before taking the opportunity to shove some seaweed in Rory's hair.

"Jerk" Rory shot back laughing as she sat on the sand trying to disentangle her hair.

Tristan propped himself up on one shoulder and smirked as Rory cursed at him.

"You know you look cute with seaweed in your hair, its very sea creature from the deep" 

"You do know, that payback is imminent" Rory stated finally freeing her hair from the black, slimy weed.

"I'm shaking in my sketchers" he replied, feigning fear.

Rory reached over and grabbed a handful of sand and sprinkled it in his hair.

"It'll take days to get that out, and your head with itch like hell"

"Very cunning" he replied, scratching his head.

"And people will think you have dandruff" she added.

"Devious and Beautiful, what more could a guy want" Tristan said thoughtfully meeting Rory's gaze.

"So um… we should get going" Rory began standing up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the direction in which this conversation was heading.

"Sure, whatever" Tristan replied nonchalantly "Help me up?" he asked holding out his hand.

Rory took it and began assisting him from his reclined position, when she suddenly felt him pulling her towards him causing her to fall on top of him. 

Tristan smiled as Rory lay above him, their faces inches from each other.

"Mary, if you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask" he insinuated suggestively.

"I didn't, you pulled me down" Rory protested but remained in her position.

"But you're not moving" he replied back catching her gaze.

At that moment a wave crashed over both of them breaking the moment. They quickly got up, collected there stuff and headed inside to clean up.

    ***

Once they had cleaned up after dinner, a job that took considerably less time then breakfast, mainly due to the fact they had ordered pizza, the boys build an indoor fire as the storm clouds had come over once again and they were anticipating rain.

As the fire heated up the lounge room they all began getting comfortable around the coffee table. Tristan had moved the stereo inside and insisted on playing Longwave despite Phil's call for Linkin Park which had been booed down by everyone else.

Jake and Kate took the couch, Allison sat in the lotus position against the armchair in which Phil was residing, Rory sat on the ground in front of the couch and Tristan lay sprawled out in front of the fire.

"So what is it tonight, and no more Truth or Dare" Kate ventured.

"Why not I think it worked out pretty well last night" Allison grinned.

"Regardless, its time to move on" Kate continued, looking to Jake for support.

"She's right" Jake agreed getting up and retreating to the kitchen. He returned with six shot glasses, a bottle of Tequila, a couple of lemons and a salt shaker.

He set the bottle down on the table and placed a glass in front of each of them.

"Here are the rules, we each take it in turns making a statement of something we have done it the past, hopefully something embarrassing, and reveal this to the group preceded with the line "I never", then anyone else who has shared in this activity or action must indulge in a shot with the teller" Jake explained.

"All clear" he added. 

This was met with a hoot from Phil.

"I've got nothing to hide" Allison ventured, getting comfortable.

Kate though for a moment "Me neither" she supplied.

Tristan struggled his shoulders, "Ok, what the hell, nothings going to kill my buzz today" he replied looking at Rory.

Once again all eyes were on Rory.

"You don't have to play" Kate informed her kindly.

"Yeah, you can keep count" Jake added laughing.

Rory thought for a minute, although she wasn't sure about drinking hard liquor straight, she felt like for once partaking in some normal teenage behaviour. She wasn't going to let them pressure her into it, but she felt that she could control herself; beside she was pretty sure there wouldn't be much she would be drinking too.

"I'm in" she replied. This was greeted by another hoot from Phil, and a strange look from Tristan, "Are you sure" he mouthed. To which Rory nodded her head.

"Let the games begin" Jake stated filling up their glasses.

    ***

They went around the circle once, each revealing statements such as from Phil, "I never accidentally ate dog food" to which no one else drank and from Allison "I never had two dates on the same night" to which Tristan drank. When it got around to Rory she revealed;

"I never kissed another guy, while I had a boyfriend" and then had her first shot. 

Kate looked shocked, but then looked embarrassed when she had to drink to it personally, Allison followed suit defending herself by saying "I was in another country", while Phil and Jake looked on sheepishly.

"What just because I've had a lot of girlfriends, doesn't mean I cheat" Phil supplied defensively.

Jake looked somewhat forlorn as Kate drank but got over it quickly stating, "What's in the past is in the past" and then continuing on turned his attention to Tristan, " So do you have to take a shot for every time you cheated or does one cover all your indiscretions"

"Hey, back of man, I was never that bad" Tristan replied taking his shot, "Actually I better take two just to cover it" he added, which in turn made the others laugh.

Rory momentarily felt a bit light headed from the alcohol but regained her composure. She wasn't surprised at Tristan's behaviour, she had heard enough about it from Madeline and Louise, besides she had no right to judge.

The game continued with Rory not having to take any more shots but Tristan quickly pilling them up. When it got around to him again he stopped for a moment deep in thought;

"What, are you so wasted you're beginning to forget your exploits" Jake joked at Tristan's expense.

"N...no" he began, stuttering slightly, "I'm just trying to come up with a good one" Tristan replied attempting to stand up.

"Ok, I never… um…broke into someone's house, tried to open the safe, got caught and shipped away to military school… all because the girl I liked got back together with her boyfriend" he stated steadily, looking directly at Rory.

The room fell silent. Rory sat there frozen as if she couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Ok, Tristan I think you've had…" Jake began before stoping mid sentence as Rory got up and left the room.

    ***

Rory made her way out onto the porch dumb founded, but knowing that she had to get out of that room. She carefully sat down on the swinging chair and stared out at the ocean. How could Tristan say that? She knew he was drunk but still, he was blaming her for what happened to him?

"Rory" Tristan stated as he came out after her.

"Go away" she replied back.

"Look I…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want anymore of your excuses or apologies, just leave".

"I wasn't going to apologise" he shot back.

"Fine, I don't care" Rory replied standing up, tears welling up in her eyes as she attempted to get past him. 

"I was just coming out here to explain" he continued blocking her path.

"Explain what, how can you blame me for what happened to you!" Rory yelled taking a step back "I don't control you, you have no right to say that" she added as tears started streaming down her face.

"I don't blame you, I was just explaining what happened, that was the catalyst, after I saw you and Dean together in the courtyard, that's when things went downhill, I fell in with Duncan and Bowman and the rest in history"

"I didn't make you do that" Rory protested, regaining her composure. "I never led you on, whatever you thought was between us was all in your mind".

"You're wrong, if it had just been me I could have gotten over it, hell I was getting over it, but then at that party, you kissed me Rory, and you can't deny that"

"I had just broken up with Dean, I was upset…" Rory began.

"But you still kissed me, and that meant something, for Rory Gilmore to kiss me meant that something was different, I was different" Tristan explained calmly.

Rory stood there, unable to find words.

"I would have done anything for you" he added. 

"I went out with Paris all because you asked me, I camped out all night for those damn P.J Harvey tickets and what did I get in return you and bagboy back together"

They stood there staring at each other, Tristan's gaze penetrating Rory's as she struggled to respond.

"You can't do this to me; you can't put this on me, even if I did kiss you" Rory replied defiantly "I owed you nothing, you never did anything that deserved my trust or even my friendship, I tried to reach out to you but your pride was in the way, you had to keep up your reputation and treat me like crap and the fact you are bringing this all up now, shows you haven't changed at all" she pushed past him and made for the door.

Tristan just stood there and let her go, his hands by this side defeated.

    ***

Rory arrived back at school the next day. She and Tristan had not uttered a word since their encounter the night before. The others had respected their space and hadn't pried and they had all packed up and headed home that afternoon.

Rory walked towards her room struggling to carry her bags, she had been unable to sleep the night before, her mind filled with anger and confusion. And all she wanted to do now was climb into her own bed and pretend this weekend had never happened.

As she reached her door the sounds of Black Rebel Motorcycle Club greeted her. This struck her as strange seeing as none of her roommates shared her taste in music.

She opened the door to see the common room dark except for one lamp. Someone was sitting on the couch, and jumped up when they heard the door open.

"Rory" they stated.

"Jess" she shot back bewildered.

To be continued…


	6. The Hardest Thing

Rory stood there in shook. She was unable to form any words. 

"So, how's it going?" Jess asked, as if they had seen each other just yesterday.

Rory just stared at him as she dropped her bags by her side. She was unable to grasp the reality of him being here, in her dorm room and standing their like nothing had changed. 

He was wearing his favourite jacket and jeans, his hair was a little longer then the last time she had seen him and he had a duffel bag at his feet.

"Why are you…" Rory began trying to form a coherent sentence, before cutting herself off, "How did you get in here?"

"Some girl let me in, told me that you'd be back in a few hours so I thought I'd just set up camp here and wait" Jess stated matter of factly.

"She left to go running a few minutes ago" he continued.

Rory just nodded in reply. She was unable to summon enough energy to say or do anything, this whole weekend felt like some kind of bizarre nightmare.

At that moment Paris ran into the room;

"I was waiting for you out the front but you must have come around the back, I ran into Janet in the hallway and she said that "he" was here and she had let him in, I hate her, how could she do that to you I mean…" Paris informed Rory hurriedly before being cut off my Jess.

"Hello, to you too" he smirked, turning his attention to Paris.

"You don't deserve a hello, you…you scumbag" Paris shot back.

Jess mealy smiled and replied "Kapow, that was a good one Paris, really cut to the bone, what are you going to call me next a…" before being cut off by Rory.

"Shut up, just both of you shut up, I can't handle this right now, ok" she yelled finding her voice. 

Paris and Jess both turned silent and they all stood there looking at each other.

"He's not staying here" Paris piped up. "And it's not just me, Tanna freaked out last time, she wouldn't sit on the couch for a week" she continued.

"Well, I guess I could sleep in my car, but the heat's not working so I might…" Jess began.

"You be quiet" Rory interrupted, "I need to think" she added putting her hands up to her head.

"You know the guys upstairs have a free bed?" Paris supplied.

"No" Rory shot back quickly.

"Why not, I thought you and Tristan were friends now" Paris ventured.

"Tristan?" Jess asked surprised, "that guy who used to go to Chilton"

Rory and Paris ignored him.

"Did something happen this weekend with you two" Paris asked.

Rory remained silent, trying to come up with an answer.

"Because that might be our only option, no matter how much of  a jerk he is we can't let him freeze to death, I happen to know for a fact that Yale looks down on manslaughter" Paris continued intensely.

"There's no way I'm putting those two in a room together" Rory stated.

"Why not maybe they'd kill each other and solve all of your problems, or at least verbally destroy each other with sarcasm" Paris ventured thoughtfully.

    ***

Ten minutes later, the threesome made their way up to suite 207. Paris in the lead, dragging Jess behind her, Rory bringing up the rear, too tired to put up a fight.

Paris knocked on the door, and Jake answered.

'Hey Paris, Rory and some guy I don't know" he stated cheerfully.

"Hi' Paris replied back attempting a smile, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could Rory's um…friend…Jess stay here just for the night"

"Sure, I guess" he replied, "Tristan's just left for a minute but I'm sure he wouldn't mind someone taking the spare bed"

'Thanks, so um we'll pick him up in the morning" Paris answered, pushing a subdued Jess into the room.

Jake nodded in reply and waved a goodbye closing the door behind him.

Rory quickly began heading down the hall, but Paris caught up with her.

"Ok, you're not getting away that easily, I got rid of him, now I want details what is going on between you and Tristan?. And why do you look like someone ran over your cat" Paris questioned her as they headed down the stairs.

"Paris I just, Tristan's not who I thought he was" Rory began as they entered their dorm. Rory turned on the lights and turned off the stereo which was still playing the CD Jess had put on.

"He still likes you doesn't he, I was right" Paris informed her triumphantly as she sat down.

"No, well I don't know, it wasn't that. We were getting on great this weekend and it really seemed like he was different and then…" Rory started, sitting down on the couch, before going on to recount the events of the previous night.

Paris sat there silently before interrupting her;

"Hang on, you kissed him? When did this happen?"

"At Madeline's party, sophomore year" Rory replied somewhat sheepishly, forgetting the fact that she had never told Paris about it. 

"Right before you set me up with him" Paris replied back softly.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Rory stated back before Paris cut in.

"Its ok, that was a long time ago, I 'm just surprised that you did that"

"I didn't mean to, it just happened I was upset over Dean and…" Rory trailed off.

"Even so, I know you, you wouldn't kiss someone, even unintentionally unless…" Paris started thoughtfully before Rory interrupted.

"What so now you're on his side, it's all my fault" Rory shot back raising her voice.

"That's not what I meant, it just changes things, I totally agree that he has no right to blame the downward spiral he entered into on you" Paris replied quickly, calming Rory down.

"Tristan, isn't used to not getting what he wants, he's also not used to taking responsibility for things, its not his fault, its how he was raised" Paris began softly,    "At heart he's a nice person it's just that he has trouble expressing himself, and admitting when he's made a mistake"

"Do you really truly believe that he really blames you I mean, words aren't everything, Yes he shouldn't have said it, but you should judge people on what they do, not what they say" Paris continued.

Rory sat there in contemplation.

"Wow, those therapy sessions are really paying off" Rory replied, smiling slightly.

"What can I say, just because I'm messed up, doesn't mean I'm not perceptive" Paris replied smiling in return.

"So any advice on Jess" Rory asked slyly.

"Hey that guy, might be even more messed up then Tristan and I combined, beside I can only summon one physco-analysis a night" Paris replied.

Rory nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with that in the morning, or I could just drop out of college and change my name to Wendy" Rory retorted yawning.

"Or you could go get yourself a nice normal boyfriend, one free of deep seeded emotional issues" Paris ventured.

"Hey I tried that, that didn't work out either" Rory shot back glibly.

"How is Dean?" Paris asked.

"On his honeymoon" Rory replied.

"Oh"

"You know if I'd known the whole story I probably wouldn't have insisted that those two stay together" Paris continued regretfully.

"I don't want to even think about it" Rory replied getting up to go to bed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Paris theorised as she followed Rory into the room.

Rory just stared at her, "I though we covered that before".

"They're not really going to hurt each other?" Paris replied tentatively, "Are they".

"No, at least I don't think so" Rory replied.

"How much does Tristan know about Jess, anyway?" Paris asked

"Not much, but then he didn't know much about Dean, yet every time they saw each other it was practically guns at dawn" Rory replied worriedly.

"Jake and Phil are there" Paris reminded her, "Besides that was when Tristan liked you, and he doesn't anymore, right" she added slyly.

Rory just glared at her.

"Maybe they'll become the best of friends" Paris ventured dramatically.

To be continued…


	7. Feel It Again

Rory collapsed in her bed and immediately fell asleep. Putting all boy related thoughts out of her mind.

At 2:31, she awoke with a start, she knew the time as it was flashing at her from her clock radio. She could hear the sound of something tapping on the window.

Rory slowly got out of bed, stretched and walked over to the window. She wiped away the fog that had built up and searched for the source of the disturbance.

At that moment a pebble hit the window, bounced off of the frame and landed in the bushes. Rory opened the window to see who or what was out there.

She made out two figures, sitting on a bench across from the dorm, slightly illuminated by the street lamp.

"Rory" one called out.

"Mary" the other added.

Rory focused her eyes, trying to fully wake up.

"Tristan" she called out in a hushed voice tentatively, "Jess, is that you" she added.

The pair waved in reply.

"What are you two doing out there" she asked confused.

"Come and find out" a voice that she presumed was Tristan's called out.

"I'm not coming out there" Rory stated in reply adamantly.

"If you don't, we'll just sit here all night and through rocks at your window" Jess answered.

"Fine, but only for a minute" Rory replied back closing the window.

She put on a jacket over her pyjamas and struggled in the dark to try to find some shoes.

Rory slowly made her way to the hallway, trying to logically comprehend what was going on. What were Tristan and Jess doing outside, in the middle of the night, together?

She exited the building and made her was across the path to where the two had camped out.

"You came" Tristan stated grinning goofily.

"Did I have a choice" Rory replied taking in the state the two of them were in.

"No, not really" Jess replied moving into the light. 

Rory gasped as she took in his appearance, his eye was all puffy and a purple bruise was creeping on to his left temple.

"What happened" Rory asked shocked.

"Let's just say, Tristan's fist had a problem with my head" Jess replied candidly.

"Tristan?" 

"Hey, he started it" Tristan replied smirking, "Anyway it's all in the past, the two of us have worked through our problems over a couple of beers and now were cool, right man"

"Right" Jess replied shaking his hand.

"You're drunk?" Rory asked directing her question at the both of them.

Tristan and Jess greeted this insinuation with mock horror.

'Us drunk, never Miss Gilmore, I'm as soberer as a judge, I swear" Jess replied, holding his hand up to his heart.

"Soberer" Tristan spat out laughing, "Man what a lightweight, I on the other hand am perfectly lucid".

"Yeah, right" Jess replied.

"Hey, what can I say, Jess here just can't hold his liquor. Maybe because he's such a little fellow" Tristan replied laughing, "No place to put it" he added in a whisper.

"Watch it pretty boy" Jess mumbled back.

Rory just stared at the two of them, bantering back and forth. She couldn't say she was surprised that some kind of fight had erupted, she saw that one coming, but she was surprised that they seemed to almost maybe like each other?

"Not that I really want to talk to either of you, but what is going on here, why are you two out here, throwing rocks at my window" Rory asked exasperated. 

"They weren't rocks, they were pebbles, little tiny pebbles" Tristan replied, using his fingers to demonstrate their size.

Rory sighed, waiting for a real answer.

"Ok, sit down and I'll tell you the whole story" Tristan continued patting the space between the two of them.

Rory relented and sat down on the bench, folding her arms to try and retain some warmth.

"Hey can I put my head on your shoulder, cos it's really…heavy" Jess asked through half closed eyes.

"Whatever" Rory replied, not knowing what else to say, and turning her attention to Tristan.

"Here goes" he began, "So I came back to my room, and who should be there sitting on the couch…"

"That would be me" Jess interrupted sleepily.

"Let me finish" Tristan shot back "So I walk in and this guys sitting on the couch, making him self comfortable, playing pro-skating with Jake"

"I was on level 5" Jess informed her holding up five fingers.

"Shut up, ok so Jake tells me that this is Rory's friend Jess, and let me tell you I was surprised that you would want your friend to crash with us considering what happened this weekend…"

Rory interrupted him, "About that…"

Tristan cut her off, "No, it's ok, this is not the time or place" he said quietly, looking at Rory sincerely, or as sincerely as anyone who had ingested eight beers in a short amount of time could look.

"Where was I, so anyway I immediately knew that this was the guy, the one you had left Dean for, and he seemed to know something about me too, so it comes as no surprise that things got a little bit tense"

"To say the least" Jess piped up.

"And then we kind of got in to fight, things were said, punches thrown, and let me tell you if Jake and Phil weren't there, this dude might have ended up in the hospital"

"Dream on, Fabio"

"Like you could take me…" Tristan began.

"Ok, ok, I get it you two got into a fight, the guys broke it up and then what, you decided to drink yourself into oblivion" Rory interrupted, getting increasingly frustrated with the both of them

"Well, Phil thought the left over beer from this weekend would calm us down" Tristan informed her.

"Great idea, add alcohol into the mix" Rory sighed, "So why are you out here?" she added.

"Jess needed some fresh air, so we went for a walk and ended up back here, right outside your room" Tristan stated.

"And you felt the need to drag me into your little romantic moonlight stroll because?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Because we had to tell you something" Tristan stated dramatically.

"What"

"Um well…I can't really remember" Tristan replied sheepishly, "Hey Jess, do you remember".

They turned to look at Jess who had by now fallen asleep.

"We should get him to bed" Rory sighed. Tristan nodded in agreement, and between the two of them, they managed to carry Jess upstairs and put him into the spare bed.

Rory took of his shoes, while Tristan grabbed some spare blankets.

They quietly closed the door behind them and Rory made her way out into the hall.

"So, I should go" Rory started, making to leave, "And look, I'm sorry for dumping him on you, he just turned up and we didn't know what to do with him".

"Hey, I'm the one who should be apologising" Tristan replied.

"You're right"

"I am sorry" Tristan replied genuinely

"I don't know if that's enough" Rory replied.

"I…I never meant it"

"I don't know if I believe you", Rory shot back turning around and starting down the hall.

"Rory wait" Tristan yelled walking to catch up with her.

"For what" she replied stoping and turning around, "This isn't going to work, we can't be friends".

"I don't want to be friends" Tristan replied softly.

"What do you want then?" Rory asked exasperated, looking up at him searching for some clue as to what made him tick, what made him do the things he did, or say the things he said.

"I just want you" he replied, caressing her cheek. Rory stood there paralysed, wanting to move but not being able to.

"I'm not going to do this again" Rory said suddenly, stopping him in his tracks.

Tristan said nothing and turned away quietly, heading back into his room. This time it was Rory's turn to look on.

   ***

The next morning Rory made her way upstairs to the boy's room. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She realised it was open and let herself in.

No one was in the lounge room, so she knocked on Tristan's door.

"Enter" a voice mumbled from inside, Rory let herself in. The curtains were drawn and only a thin sliver of the morning sunshine lighted the room.

Jess was lying in bed, looking the worse for wear. His face had gotten bigger and his hair was strewn in every direction.

"He's gone to have a shower" he stated sleepily.

"I came to see you" Rory replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh" he replied.

"I had this whole speech ready, about how much you hurt me, about what a coward you are, but I realised I don't care" Rory stated softly.

"Gee thanks" Jess shot back sitting up slightly against the pillows.

"That's not what I meant, It's just this summer, I…I travelled, I saw the world and now I'm here at Yale, I made it, you know and that just puts things into perspective. It's not that what you did wasn't bad. And I know we're over, hell the whole freaking world knows we're over. It's just that I don't want to dwell on the bad aspects of us. I didn't want to pine for what we had. I want to remember the good parts, I want to put us in a special place in my heart and look back on it with a smile…"

Jess interrupted her, "Rory…" he began.

"No, I don't need an apology and I don't want to know why you came here" she continued, "That won't help things, I don't want to hate you, I know you're more then the way you acted, and first and foremost we were friends. I want you to be happy, to be the person you don't think you can be".

"So I've made my peace, anything you want to add" Rory finished.

Jess sighed, "How do you do that, rise above it, I wish you'd just call me an ass because that's what I am".

Rory just smiled, "Ok you're an ass"

"Thankyou" Jess replied smiling back at her, "I'll leave this afternoon".

Rory nodded in reply," You should stop in and see Luke".

Jess nodded back as Rory made her way towards the door.

"Hey Rory" he called after her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I did"

"Did what?" Rory asked confused.

"Love you" Jess continued.

Rory stopped for a minute and contemplated his words, "I know" she added softly closing the door behind her.

To be continued… 


	8. Ever Hoped To Be

"It's boring, huh" Kate asked suddenly, looking up from the textbook she had been reading.

"It's economics, it's meant to be boring" Rory replied, briefly glancing up from her notes.

"Come on, let's have a break, five minutes. I'm in desperate need of caffeine" Kate informed her closing her book.

"Fine, but only five minutes, I'm setting my watch" Rory relented, following Kate as she quickly got up from the table they had somehow managed to land in the library. A place, which for the first time in their time at Yale, was busier then the campus bar.

The two made their way to a nearby coffee stand and ordered extra large lattes.

"Ok, I can't stand it anymore" Kate squealed as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"Can't stand what" Rory shot back somewhat confused.

"I've been really good. After our trip to the beach I respected your privacy, you said you didn't want to talk about it and I left it alone. But now I hear from Jake, that some old flame of yours turned up, and there was a fight? What the hell is going on" Kate continued, rambling on almost incoherently.

"Oh that" 

"Yes that!"

"Well, that was just Jess"

"Oh yeah, that explains everything" Kate shot back.

"It was nothing, he turned up unexpectedly, I was surprised to see him, and now we're fine" Rory returned calmly.

"And Tristan?"

"What about Tristan" Rory replied, feigning innocence.

Kate just stared at her in return.

"Ok, maybe something kind of happened…"

Kate interrupted her excitedly, "I want details".

"Nothing like that. It was just a moment, and maybe something could have happened…" 

"Did you want it to?"

"No, its Tristan he's just so…"

"Hot, Charming, into you" Kate supplied grinning.

"He's not into me" Rory replied exasperated.

Once again Kate stared at Rory.

"Don't do that" Rory stated.

"Do what"

"Look at me like I'm Jessica Simpson" Rory finished.

"Hey, I'm not saying you couldn't tell the difference between tuna and chicken, but when it comes to guys, I'm sorry to say, you are clueless" Kate stated leaning back in her chair.

"Fine, maybe he does have some sort of weird attraction to me, but that doesn't matter. I just don't get him, I…" Rory started before Kate interrupted her.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to explain yourself, but just hear me out, and believe me this comes from personal experience. Sometimes we spend so much time convincing ourselves that someone is wrong for us; we ignore how we really feel. Look I know you all thought that Jake and I were right for each other, and people would tell me that he felt something for me, but I just wasn't able to process it. It was because I had never really seen myself with him, and then that night at the beach I just let go. I put all practicality and rationality aside and just went with how I feltl and well you know how that turned out"

Rory sat their silently and processed Kate's words.

"But there's so much baggage between us, you don't even know the half of it" Rory replied quietly.

"No one ever said love was easy" Kate answered wistfully

"Hey, believe me I know that" Rory shot back, getting up to head back to the library.

"And either is fiscal policy" Kate added, groaning as she followed behind.

****

Rory hopped into bed and slipped on her Discman. She was wiped out from a day devoted entirely to the pursuit of cramming useless facts and dates into her brain. The only upside to this was she had barely thought about anything guy related since her chat with Kate.

She pressed play and realised that without meaning to she had slipped in a mix CD. A CD Lane had made the night Dave had kissed her after Thanksgiving dinner. And subsequently it was filled with love songs Lane Kim style. There were no ballads here, it was a totally boy band free zone. There was the necessary Ash, XTC, and Velvet Underground followed by a more diverse range. Rory's mind began to wander as she grew increasingly mopey during Mazzy Star, even more so during Jeff Buckley and slightly more upbeat to the sounds of Joseph Arthur. As track 10 started she immediately recognised it as Longwave, Tristan's favourite band. Her mind flew back to that night at the beach house, Tristan's looking at her directly before his drunken outburst. As with most memories things were unclear, she saw a look there, a gesture here. She though of that night in bed, when she had woken up just before dawn as the light had begun seeping through the shades. She had glanced over at Tristan's sleeping face, it was so peaceful and quiet and she had really looked at him for the first time. It pained her to say it, but from their first meeting there had always been something about him that intimidated her. She was always on her guard, always waiting for his next attack or comment. At that moment she thought she had caught a glimpse of the real Tristan, the one Paris had hinted at, the one that was there when they were together on the beach and on the piano bench. The Tristan that despite her best efforts she thought of at times like this, in bed just before she drifted of to sleep. The time reserved for the person who made something in you stir. The part of you that you suppressed for almost the other 23 hours of the day.

Rory shock herself out of her train of thought, and tried to discount her previous musing. This wasn't logical. She was creating a fantasy Tristan. One opposed to the real one who constantly hurt her, who had probably never sustained or wanted for a relationship or even friendship based on something real. Who probably didn't even truly like her, despite what others believed. Who was just messing with her for fun or as a challenge?

Rory sat up unable to sleep; her mind at this point was going a million miles an hour.

She got up from bed and sat down at her laptop. As she accessed her email, she vowed to get her mind to focus on something rational, like her exams or her assignment for the paper. Anything except for whatever it was, that was going on between her and Tristan. And she had to acknowledge that something was going on.

After delating the junk mail that generally cluttered her inbox. Rory haphazardly clicked on her contacts list. Staring up at her was a list of al the people she knew and loved. Even her mom had an address, although she rarely checked it. Perhaps luckily Jess refused to join in the email revolution and didn't even have an account, although he admitted that he had used the internet once or twice. She scanned the list and contemplated emailing Dean, but changed her mind when she attempted to mentally compose what she would say. Hi Dean, so how's marriage? Oh by the way why didn't Luke want me to go to your wedding? It was precisely for this reason email was a faulted way in which to communicate. People wrote down things they couldn't say in person and the message was immediately relayed to the other person without anyway in which to stop or change it.

Rory clicked on Tristan name. In the brief time they had tried to be friends she had obtained his email address which was simply tbdugray@yale.net.edu. She paused to ponder what the b stood for. Presumably his middle name as her assigned email had been llgilmore@yale.net.edu. 

Once again her mind had wandered back to Tristan. She decided the only solution to this constant roadblock was to do something about it. She opened up a new page and started her email by simply writing "Hey", then stopping. What was she doing? What was she going to say to him and as she had reasoned earlier, if she had something to say, she should be able to do it face to face.

Rory got up from the computer, put on her slippers and gown and made her way upstairs. The dorms were eerily quiet. No one was partying this week. They had either collapsed from exhaustion or were tied up studying, jacked up on caffeine and vending machine available snack foods.

She arrived outside Tristan's suite and raised her hand to knock on the door before lowering it. Again what was she doing? Not only was everybody probably asleep and would not appreciate the interruption. But what was she going to say "Hey Tristan, just thought I'd stop by in the middle of the night, let's hang out". Or "I couldn't sleep because I've been thinking about you". This was ridiculous; she turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"Rory" a voice called.

Rory slowly turned around to see Jake standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Ah...Hi" she replied softly.

"What are you doing here? I just got up to get a glass of water and I thought I heard someone at the door" he continued sounding confused.

"Oh you know, I was just going for a walk around the halls" Rory replied unconvincingly.

"Uh huh…see I was thinking you might be here to see someone" Jake smirked.

"No…I um just needed some exercise, and um... your hallway has the good candy machine, it doesn't take your money every second time like ours…" she began before Jake interrupted her.

"He's not here" Jake said softly.

"Who?" Rory said feigning innocence.

Jake just looked at her condescendingly.

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, maybe I was looking for who you think I was, but if he's not here then it doesn't matter does it" she continued staring Jake down, " and you don't have to tell him that I was here, right?"

"If that's what you want" Jake stated giving up.

"It is" Rory replied confidently "So um where is he?" she continued nonchalantly.

"I actually don't know" Jake replied with a somewhat concerned edge to his voice.

Rory took in that information bid Jake goodnight and headed back down to her room. Her heart was beating rapidly as she digested how close she had come to making a fool of her self. She had almost barged in on Tristan in the middle of the night to. At the same time she almost felt disappointed by the fact she hadn't seen him. Despite her protestations to the contrary, she had missed him. She hadn't so much as walked by him in the weeks since their encounter in the hallway and the Jess fiasco.

As she made her way into her room, the thought of were Tristan was entered her consciousness. Was he out partying during study week? Did he go home for the weekend? Was he with someone…Rory's thoughts trailed off as she got back into bed. If he was with some one else would that bother her? Why should she care? It's not like she wanted him to be with her, or did she.

To be continued…


	9. Everything You Wanted

"Good news!" Kate exclaimed, as she barged into the room Rory and Paris shared.

Rory looked up from her position on her bed, where she was sitting cross legged surrounded by a pile of notes and textbooks, in deep study mode. Paris who was hunched over her desk barely flinched at Kate's sudden entrance.

"They cancelled finals due to the snow storm" Rory replied hopefully.

"Two inches is hardly a storm" Paris piped in, without looking up.

"A girl can dream" Rory shot back.

"This is even better" Kate continued, ignoring the two roommates, "Phil managed to score an entire table to the Winter Ball the Business Students Associations is throwing this weekend".

"Wow" Rory replied feigning enthusiasm "That will put the whole Ben and Jen break up back to page two".

"Come on, those tickets have been sold out for months, and I now have in my power ten tickets, count them ten" Kate stated rapidly, holding up the tickets as proof.

"I thought you said Phil scored the tickets?" Rory asked.

"Well theoretically, but it is all in my control, so do want to come"

"I guess…" Rory began before being interrupted.

"Don't worry Tristan's not coming. He's actually been MIA for a week. Jake thinks he may have just headed home after finals, he only had a few and they were early on" Kate informed her.

Rory nodded in reply to this information. It had been a week since she had gone up on a whim to see Tristan and it seemed as if Jake had kept his word and not mentioned it to anyone. Rory had then gone into hibernation in an attempt to study for all her finals

"So are you coming or not because I could get a lot for these tickets on e-bay" Kate asked slightly impatiently.

"Sure, why not" Rory answered, keen to return to her books.

"Paris, are you in, you can bring Jamie" Kate asked turning her attention to the blond who was highlighting at a frantic pace.

"I'm in" Paris replied, again not taking her attention away from her work.

"This is going to be fun" Kate stated to none in particular as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Rory stared at her closet looking for a jacket to wear and attempting to drum up some enthusiasm for the evening that lay ahead of her. Paris meanwhile was frantically trying to do her hair while still in the process of getting dressed. Jamie had arrived earlier that day and it seemed as if the two of them had gotten distracted, leaving Paris little time to primp. Jamie was waiting in the other room attempting to converse politely with both Tanna and Janet. The later of whom, was holding a grudge about the fact that neither of her suitemates, had gotten her a ticket to the ball even after Rory had explained that it wasn't their fault.

Rory sat down on the edge of her bed and packed her purse, attempting not to crease the dress she had brought after Kate and Paris had hauled her out shopping after they had all finished their finals. It was a light blue colour, fitted, with spaghetti straps and covered with diamantes. When she had tried it on Rory had actually felt excited about the formal for the first time, but that had faded. She couldn't quite pin point why she felt so indifferent to it. It was supposedly the social event of the season, and the BSU always went to great expense and effort to make it so. But Rory couldn't even muster a fake smile at the prospect. She had agreed to be Phil's de facto date as neither were bringing someone and perhaps that was the reason. She was going with a friend, a nice guy who would try to make it fun but that was it. Kate had Jake, Paris was with Jamie, Allison's boyfriend was coming into town and Phil's friend from class was bringing a girl he had met over the summer.

Rory shook her head and stood up determined not to bring the others down. This is what she wanted; she concluded a chance to be herself and to experience new things.

* * *

The group made their way towards the ballroom on campus where the dance was being held. The snow was still lightly covering the ground and fairy lights twinkled at them from the trees as they made there way down the path. The ten of them made a happy party. Jake and Kate looked perfect together, her silver dress matched his tie and they strolled hand in hand soaking up the moonlight. Rory flashed back to the night they had gotten together on the beach. This then reminded her of her own encounter the following night, with Tristan…

"Are you ok?" Phil asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm fine" Rory replied attempting a smile.

"Did I tell you that you looked really pretty tonight" he continued.

"You don't have to say that, this isn't a real date"

"Hey, the truths the truth. Don't worry I have every intention of ditching you the minute a girl I really like comes along" He added jokingly.

"Oh same her, when that James Franco look alike comes my way I'm totally out of there" Rory shot back.

"Got a thing for James Franco hey, Freaks and Geeks or Spiderman?" Phil asked.

"Defiantly Freaks and Geeks, my Mom was totally addicted to that show, it brought back all of her high school memories" Rory added smiling, starting to loosen up.

"Its Tyson Ritter for me" Allison chimed in, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oliver Hudson" Kate added.

"Ok, enough of this" Jake interrupted, "You're just making us guys feel bad, we can't all look like teen idols".

"Well except Tristan" Phil added smirking.

A strange silence fell over the group. 

"So where is he" Allison asked turning her attention to Jake.

He shrugged his shoulders in reply and left it at that.

* *

The group sat down at their table and surveyed the scene. The room was covered in lights. Silver snowflakes and glass stars hung from the ceiling. The tables had silver cloths and centrepieces consisting of snowflake ice sculptures, white lilies and white candles.

Rory was breathless at how beautiful it looked. No wonder tickets were so hard to come by. Phil had still not quit explained how he had acquired them, but the theory was it involved his grandfather whose status as an Alumni made Richard Gilmore's look like chicken feed.

"Dance" Phil asked, standing up as the band returned from their break and couples made their way to the dance floor.

Rory agreed and followed him until they were satisfied that they were in a spot were their eardrums would survive the blasting music. They danced like friends did, each trying to make the other laugh and commenting on the people surrounding them. Phil spun Rory so hard that she almost took out another couple.

When a slow song came on they awkwardly got into position.

"So" Rory stated.

"So" Phil shot back.

"By the way I'm sorry about the Tristan thing" he added.

"What Tristan thing?" Rory asked puzzled.

"I shouldn't have brought him up" Phil continued.

"Why not"

"I just got the feeling that, I don't know, you didn't want to hear about him"

"Oh" Rory replied focusing her attention on the ground.

"I'm actually kind of worried about him, all of his stuff is in his room, but he hasn't slept there in days, and Jake said he's probably gone home, but then why wouldn't he have taken his things, it's just a bit strange, you know" Phil continued.

Rory's mind began thinking about his parting words to her. This sudden disappearance couldn't have anything to do with her, could it? She tried to rationalise, maybe he just needed some quite time to study, or he had gone for a trip.

"Speak of the devil" Phil muttered smiling.

Rory looked up, as Phil spun her around.

Walking through the entrance was none other then Tristan Du Gray. He was dressed in a charcoal suit and looked literally like a million dollars. On his arm was a tall blond girl in a dress that looked like it cost more then Rory's computer.

"Rory?" Phil asked sounding concerned.

"Huh" she replied.

"You stopped dancing? Do you want to sit down?" 

Rory watched as Tristan made his way across the room to their table to say hi to Jake, who looked just as surprised as she was to see him.

"No" Rory shot back quickly, "Lets keep dancing".

For some reason the thought of having to talk to Tristan was making her almost nauseous. 

She quickly glanced over to their table and briefly caught Tristan's eye. He stared her down, his eye unflinching. She turned away, feeling herself blushing. What was he doing to her? She turned back and saw him smirking in her direction. And she silently berated herself.

"I wonder who that girl is" Phil stated.

"Which girl"

"The hot blond with Tristan" Phil added.

"You think she's hot" Rory replied.

"Hell yeah" he shot back.

Rory looked back over to where Tristan and the girl had been only to find they were gone.

The song changed to yet another slow one, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Switch" a voice asked.

Rory turned around to find Tristan and his date standing behind them.

"Sure" Phil answered enthusiastically, taking the girls hand and ignoring Rory's pleading looks.

"Dance, Mary" Tristan asked.

Rory slowly shook her head and started to leave but Tristan grabbed her hand, thwarting her effort.

"Please" he added softly.

Rory relented and turned back. 

They assumed their positions and danced in silence. Rory refused to look up, instead focusing on her surroundings. She saw Jake and Kate across the dance floor, Kate looking curiously in their direction. She glanced away and could see Paris and Jamie at their table, engaged in a conversation which had resulted in Paris heatedly arguing something. She was searching for Allison, when Tristan's voice interrupted her…

"So I'm getting the silent treatment, am I" Tristan smirked at her.

Rory shook her head.

"Ok then what, nothing to say. Rory Gilmore has nothing to say, what's that hello sorry I can't hear you…is that hell freezing over" Tristan continued.

"Funny" Rory deadpanned.

"Why thankyou, she speaks, it's a miracle"

They danced in silence for a few minutes.

"Tristan" Rory asked quietly, "Where were you this week?"

"Abducted by aliens"

"Too bad they gave you back, the world would have been a much safer place" Rory replied.

"Harsh, Mary, harsh"

"What can I say I'm just a horrible person"

"Well, we both know that isn't true" Tristan stated softly.

"So who's the girl" Rory asked changing the subject.

"Why, jealous" Tristan smirked.

"Oh yeah, I want to go full on Kill Bill on her" Rory replied smiling.

"She's no-one, just an old friend. Though I must say Phil seems to like her" Tristan stated, as he gestured towards the couple who were dancing nearby. Phil had a kind of love sick puppy dog look on his face.

They continued to dance in silence until the song ended. They then just stood there in the position they had been in, Rory's arm around Tristan's neck and his hands around her waist. The, next song, which Rory recognised as being by Damien Rice started up, but neither moved an inch.

"So I heard you came looking for me the other night" Tristan whispered in her ear.

Rory tensed up.

"So what does that mean Mary" he continued.

Rory pulled away and stared up at him. She immediately felt embarrassed and confused. Jake had told him, that in the middle of the night she had come up to his room. She suddenly felt the need to get out of there. The room felt like it was closing in on her and she turned and pushed her way off of the dance floor.

* *

Rory stood outside and put her coat on. Unsure of what to do next. All she knew was she couldn't stay in there a second longer.

A slight flurry of snow had started up and Rory could feel it landing on her hair as she began to make her way along the path.

She could hear footsteps coming after her and turned around to see who it was.

Tristan was slowly walking behind her keeping his distance.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked frustrated.

"Well I promised myself I wouldn't chase after you" Tristan retorted.

"So, what's this then?"

"I'm walking"

"Oh, well could you just go away" Rory stated turning around.

"No"

"Why not" Rory asked, slightly exasperated.

"Because I also promised myself that I wasn't going to let you go" Tristan stated as he caught up to her.

This rendered Rory speechless.

"See, I had given up" He continued inching closer to where Rory stood with her arms around herself to keep warm, "But then Jake told me".

"Told you what"

"That you had come after me"

"I didn't…It was, I just wanted to talk to you" Rory stated defensively.

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why did you want to talk to me in the middle of the night" Tristan smirked.

"Because"

Tristan stared at her.

"So what, I came to see you, that doesn't mean anything" Rory shot back defensively.

"Fine, whatever, but look me in the eye and tell me that tonight when I walked in you didn't feel anything" 

Rory said nothing.

"And tell me right now" Tristan began as he leaned in to whisper in her ear "That you don't feel anything"

Rory stood paralysed like she had the other night. Her mind flashed over their history, the night she had cried on his shoulder. All of their fights and she realised something, maybe he wasn't right for her and maybe they would go down in flames together but whenever she was with him, she felt something, she felt more alive. Everything seemed more real and she couldn't hide from that fact any longer.

"I do" she whispered.

Tristan stared down at her and for the first time she saw the real Tristan, the one she had been hiding from. Who in her presence most often hid himself behind the scared Tristan.

"So what are you going to do about it" he asked softly smiling.

Rory tilted her head upwards and placed her hand on Tristan's cheek, pulling him towards her and placing her other hand on his chest. She kissed him. Slowly at first but gradually increasing the pressure. As it got more intense Tristan pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. The snow increased and snowflakes fell on both of their faces but they were ignorant. To caught up in each other to notice.

When they finally parted, they just stood there staring at each other. Before Tristan broke the silence;

"So Mary, does this mean you like me" Tristan asked smirking.

"What do you think?" Rory shot back laughing.

"Maybe you're drunk, or just really cold and you thought this was the only way to warm up, or your minds gone crazy from too much studying and…" Tristan began before Rory silenced him with a kiss.

"Shut up" she stated after they had parted, "You know the only way I think this is going to work is if you don't talk, it only gets you into trouble".

"I'm offended, what am I to you a piece of meat"

"Yes" Rory replied laughing.

"I'm fine with that" he smirked as he put his arm around her and they began the stroll back to the dorms.

"So does this mean I have to stop calling you Mary" Tristan asked suddenly concerned.

"You better not" Rory replied.

"See I always knew you secretly liked it…and me" Tristan smirked at her.

"This is never going to work" Rory stated exasperated.

"I don't know Mary, some things have a way of surprising you"


	10. When Im Wired

Rory exited her car and struggled to carry her heavy bag to the front porch. She was home for the holidays and eager to begin them immediately.

It had been a few days since her encounter with Tristan at the Winter Formal and they had left things well. With all the busyness of packing and saying goodbyes they had had little time to build on what she had finally given into. The fact they were together.

She didn't know what it meant or how they would pan out, but she knew that it felt right. They had agreed to keep their distance over the next two weeks. He was home in Hartford and she was back in the little town she had dearly missed. Both agreed Christmas was a family thing and neither were ready to contend with the others way of celebrating.

They did however have plans to meet up at New Years. Jake had somehow secured the beach house again and Kate, Phil, Allison were joining them. Rory had at first hesitated in accepting the invitation, remembering the events of their last trip, but had eventually relented, although her excitement at the prospect, was evenly matched with a sense of hesitation of the implications and realities of what the weekend would in tale. 

"You're here" Lorelai shouted excitedly running out to greet her and wrapping her up in a hug as of she hadn't only seen her a few weeks ago.

"Help" Rory replied, gesturing to her bag.

Lorelai ignored her pleas as she rambled on.

"I didn't hear you pull up because, I was on the phone" She informed her daughter as she led her inside.

"What a change for you" Rory quipped.

"I know, but you'll never guess what I just heard" she continued on as they sat down on the living room couch.

"John Kerry's stepson used to go out with Gwenyth Paltrow" Rory supplied.

"No, but that does make him a lot more interesting", Lorelai shot back, before continuing, "I juts found out who was assigned the role of Santa this year for the annual Stars Hollow Christmas Extravaganza".

"Kirk?" Rory guessed.

"Not after last years debacle, that little Johnson kid never did recover" Lorelai stated seriously.

"But I thought it was randomly drawn from the Christmas stocking" Rory theorized.

"Yeah but Kirks name has been officially withdrawn for all time" Lorelai returned.

"Ok then who, Andrew?" Rory continued

"Better"

"Maury"

"Even better"

"Oh no" Rory exclaimed, her mothers excitement dawning on her.

"That's right, Mr. Backward baseball cap himself," Lorelai stated grinning goofily.

"He'll never do it" Rory ventured.

"I know, but I want to see his face when they ask him" Lorelai continued, grinning evilly.

"Maybe you can convince him, I'm assuming that for the fourth time in a row, you rigged the Mrs. Claus drawing" Rory sighed with a smile.

"Cos I look damm good in red" Lorelai informed her.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Lorelais stated, changing the subject.

Rory paused for a minute, unsure of how to respond. "Nothing much, finals were good, the usual stuff".

"How was the ball", her Mom questioned.

"Pretty, you know white snowflakes the whole thing, It was nice" she stated evenly.

Rory hadn't mentioned anything to her mother or anyone for that matter about the developments between Tristan and herself. It was just so new and she wasn't quite sure what to say. Tristan too had agreed to keep it quite for a while and let things develop naturally. Not even Jake and Kate were aware of what had occurred, although she was sure they had their suspicions.

She also didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about the New Years trip. She knew her Mom trusted her and she knew Rory and Tristan were friends, but she wasn't ready to have that conversation just yet and Lorelai's previous impressions of Tristan as re-laid through Rory, were less then impressive. It was easier just to wait a while, until she was exactly sure where she stood. 

***

Rory and Lorelai entered the dinner and grabbed a seat by the window. Luke stood behind the counter and Jess was leaning over a table reading a book.

"He's still here" Rory stated, feigning indifference. After her encounter with Jess at Yale, she had gotten a call from Lorelai informing her that he had indeed stopped by to see Luke, and had ended up deciding to stay for a while. Apparently the two had come to some kind of agreement.

"Yep, it all his slacker glory" Lorelai replied.

"Mom" Rory warned.

"I know, I know, I just got used to not having him around is all, I'll be nice, I promise" Lorelai said defensively. Rory had told her Mom that she and Jess where fine. She hadn't gone into great detail as exactly what had happened during his brief visit, but that they had worked it out. Lorelai had grudgingly agreed, although only for the sake of appeasing Rory. She still felt boatloads of resentment towards the kid; not only for the way he had taken off, but the way he had treated Rory and the town in general.

At that moment Taylor walked in followed by the SHCE committee, which basically consisted of Miss Patty and the woman who owned the Chat Club. In his hand was the Santa Claus Hat that had been passed down from Santa to Santa since time had begun, or at least that's what he told everybody. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, your attention please. I would like to announce that this years Santa is no other then the owner of this fine Establishment, Mr. Luke Danes" he announced dramatically.

The diner gave a round of applause, while Luke slowly turned a shade of purple.

"No, no, no" he shouted coming out from behind the counter.

"But Luke the magic stocking selected you" Lorelai shouted facetiously.

"I'm not under any circumstances playing the stupid Santa in your stupid extravaganza" he replied putting his finger in Taylor's face.

"But why not" Taylor replied.

"Firstly I hate the name, extravaganza. Secondly, Christmas is just the commercialization of a religious holiday so the dam toy companies can sell stupid toys that break two minutes after you open them…" Luke continued before Lorelai interrupted him.

"Someone's transformer, didn't transform" Lorelai quipped.

"And thirdly I just don't want to" he finished, "Now get out of my diner".

"Fine" Taylor replied holding up his hands in defeat and leaving, "See if the SHCE committee includes your store in the parade route this year".

"Good" Luke shouted slamming the door behind them.

"If Luke's Santa Claus, does that mean Jess has too be an elf" Lorelai joked.

"That was fun" Rory replied, happy to be home.

To be continued…


End file.
